Pokemon Emergency (Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style))
"Pokemon Emergency" is the second episode of Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Winnie the Pooh arrives at the Viridian City Pokemon Center to help heal Pikachu, but an angry Gosalyn finally catches up to him with her ruined bike. She demands that the bear pay her back for the bike, but trouble is afoot when Bugmaster and Negaduck arrive to steal the Pokemon. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Winnie the Pooh * Misty - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) * James - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Meowth - Himself * Dexter the Pokedex - Himself * Officer Jenny - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nurse Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Delia Ketchum - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Professor Oak - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Ekans - Himself * Koffing - Himself Quotes: * Rainbow Dash: Hold it! And just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon, young bear? * Winnie the Pooh: It's my ''Pokemon and it's hurt. And I've gotta get it to the hospital right away! *Bugmaster: A wanted poster. How flattering. *Negaduck: Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible. *Bugmaster: Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you. *Negaduck: Exactly. *Bugmaster: We'll show these bumpkins. *Negaduck: Those knobs of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face. *Meowth: We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth. *Bugmaster: Absolutely. *Negaduck: But of course. *Meowth: And just remember, I'm the top cat. *Negaduck: You got it. *Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother...what happened to your bike? *Gosalyn (Angry): What happened to my bike? ''You happened to my bike, you fuzzy oaf! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in - whoaoaoaoah! *Gosalyn (even more angry): I don't want any of your lame excuses, teddy! I just want a new bike right now! *Bugmaster: Don't be frightened, little bear. *Negaduck: Allow us to introduce ourselves. *Bugmaster: To protect the world from devastation. *Negaduck: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Bugmaster: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *Negaduck: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Bugmaster: Bugmaster. *Negaduck: Negaduck, a rotten kind of guy! *Bugmaster: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. *Negaduck: Surrender now, ya knobs, or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth, that's right. *Rainbow Dash: Too late, but not for the fireworks. Trivia: * This is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Bugmaster, Negaduck, and Meowth's debut. * Both Winnie the Pooh and Negaduck are voiced by Jim Cummings. * Gosalyn starts following Winnie the Pooh. Gallery: Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg Pikachu-pikachu-23385603-814-982.jpg Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png Pinkie Pie S1E12 cropped.png Chansey.jpg Jock in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg Girly Gosalyn.jpeg Bianca Beakley with red eyes.jpeg Negaduck intercom.jpeg Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:400Movies